Haram Or Halal: A Fine Line
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: [SMT:DDS] Heat without food, water or copulation for thirty days and thirty nights. A humble tribute to the most holy month of Ramadan. Paring: Heat x Argilla. WARNING: SEMIAU, LANGUAGE, SEXUALITY, LIME, RELIGIOUS THEMES. ONESHOT!


**Haram or Halal: A Fine Line**

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO ATLUS USA.**

**A/N: This is a tribute to the most Holy Month of Ramadan and for the auspicious holiday of Eid Al Fitr.**

**Eid Mubarak to all of our Muslim brothers and sisters! **

**On another note, it's BECAUSE of Ramadan that I couldn't really post this. At least, not until after Ramadan and during Eid. **

**Well, this is it. **

**Lastly, whatever opinions that are expressed within, either hinted or pointblank isn't necessarily congruent with that of the author's; it was simply for the sake of the fic. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, LANGUAGE, SEXUALITY, LIME and obviously, RELIGIOUS THEMES.**

xxxx

The sunrays peeked from the edges of his curtains, hitting his face gently.

Well…it wasn't gentle for him.

The man groaned, putting up his arm over his eyes so as to block the warm yet vexing rays.

Aa, peace once more…

The man suddenly sat up with lightning speed as he heard the sudden and startling noise of his alarm clock.

It had been only a split second before the malady had been cured; he smashed his alarm clock. However, by doing so, did the man groan. Well, now that he had been disturbed from his much needed sleep, he was wide awake…and couldn't tell the time.

Looking over to his window and judging from the rays of the sun, he would say that he had been…late.

'Crap…'

Oh well.

He shrugged his shoulders. Surely Serph would forgive this little transgression.

Well, it wasn't everyday that he awoke late anyway…

'It had been for a good cause…' he thought; grinning as he looked at his left side and then to his right where two women lay beside him.

Not caring in the least whether or not he would disturb the two females in his bed, the redhead slipped out of mattress and headed for his lavatory, 'That was some party…' he said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, noting the slightly dark rings around his eyes.

Within a quarter of an hour, he stood within his bedroom, ready for the day.

He headed for the door but stopped to look at the two females who were still fast asleep. He shook his head, 'Those whores better be gone by the time I get back.' he thought nonchalantly before leaving.

xxxx

Serph looked at his watch and there frowned a bit as he registered that his team was incomplete. They had another important meeting today…

He shook his head.

He really must speak up more to his team about the importance of punctuality.

This was the army for Christ's Sake! This wasn't some kiddy nursery!

He then thought wistfully; perhaps it was his fault. Maybe he was too soft on them…

His thoughts were cut short as the metallic doors slid open, revealing to the Embryon team, their missing member; their _only_ missing member.

Heat strode into the room with a content look in his face. So, what was so important about today anyway?

He stopped as he reached the middle of the room and shrugged his shoulders, "What the heck is going on now?"

He was met with nothing but disapproving looks.

xxxx

The team had been dismissed and the missions had been given out.

'Then why the fuck am I still in this shit?' he asked himself as he crossed his arms in impatience and annoyance.

What did the bastard want now?

"Heat."

The mention of his name brought the redhead out of his own reality and onto the present.

"Yea? What do you want now?" he asked gruffly, his eyebrow raised.

The silver-haired man in front of him shook his head, "This is the third time this week Heat." he said resolutely with a hint of disappointment.

Heat merely shrugged his shoulders, his facial expression filled with nothing but indifference. He didn't understand what the problem was. What was the issue exactly? That he came in late? That was it?

What-was he going to be court-martialed for that?

"What else do you want Serph? I do your trashy missions and I never miss a target!" Heat retaliated, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes piercing that of the Silver Fox's. "What-I'm not allowed to have a little of rest and recreation?" he asked angrily.

Here, Serph's eyes hardened as he was neither bothered nor intimidated by Heat's display of an "outburst".

He was completely missing the point.

"That's exactly the point Heat." spoke Serph, now crossing his arms, "You may be succeeding in your missions…but your military conduct is degrading this whole team."

Heat held his breath as Serph spoke. What the heck did that mean? Was Serph saying that he was embarrassing them?

"Exactly." responded Serph letting the redhead know that he had made the mistake of speaking out loud…To which the redhead internally growled.

Ignoring Heat, Serph continued, "You as a senior member of Embryon and as a member of this team, should know, above all else, the grave importance of discipline in the military. How are the cadets to show loyalty if their superiors themselves fail to set the example?"

Heat opened his mouth to retort but Serph intervened, "This behavior," he spoke in a strong and deliberate tone, "can endanger your chances of getting selected for the promotion."

All words, cusses and curses died within Heat's mouth as he listened to Serph's warning.

He had been contending for a promotion for over half a year now…

While he had been confident enough that he would be picked, now though, as Serph had mentioned his little escapades and its possible repercussions in his career, he wasn't so sure.

"Fuck Serph!" he bellowed angrily, his arms at his sides and his hands balled into fists, "You can't do that!"

Serph looked at him, unfazed and unbothered, "I can…and I will if I have to."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Heat asked in a low tone, finally conceding.

Truth be told that the Silver Fox really didn't plan on punishing the redhead. Further, he was aware of the huge contribution that Heat made for Embryon and Muladhara and wouldn't let mere late comings as his excuse to punish him.

Hardly.

This was just a small talk.

However, it would seem that his medicine to scold the redhead was more effective than he previously realized…

He pondered for a moment before coming to a coherent thought.

He nodded, "You are aware that our Holy Month is to begin in two day's time, are you not?"

Heat raised an eyebrow; confused. Holy Month? Of course he was aware! What did this half-mute retard take him for?

"Yea. So what?" he asked gruffly.

Here, Serph was a hair's breath away from giving Heat a toothy grin but refrained himself from physically doing so but nonetheless resorted to mentally baring his teeth instead.

He knew that Heat wasn't the most religious person in the whole of the Junkyard. He knew that Heat wasn't the monogamous type either. And he knew that Heat wasn't the sober one as well.

He couldn't help but shiver a bit; in his opinion, the redhead had all the attributes that would have the gods curse and banish him a thousand times over. And while the scenario seemed…damning, Serph wasn't really bothered about that…Not really.

However, he had been wanting to revolutionize their religious customs and traditions…And what better way to start than converting this heathen of a redhead into a believer?

His internal grin widened at that.

"As you know," Serph began to explain, laying down his grand scheme, "a temporary ceasefire has been set in order to give tribute to the Holy Month. So, pilgrimages would be open for all…without violence…" he trailed off, his eyes becoming lazy.

Heat was getting tired of all this stalling. Why didn't Serph just come out and say whatever it was that he wanted to say instead of going through all of this bullshit?

"As you also know, that during our Holy Month, that fasting must be observed at all times from sunrise till sundown."

Heat rolled his eyes.

Again with the crap…

'When can I get out of here…?' he internally whined.

"Along with that, no sexual activity would be tolerated either."

Heat's eyes continued to be half-lidded as Serph said that. It had been the same for all those years for him, really. It didn't matter to him whether or not it was the Holy Month or not. He wasn't really of the religious type and they had always been free to pursue their own belief; or in his case, the lack thereof.

So why was the bastard telling him this now?

"I suppose you want to know why I'm telling you all this." Serph said.

Heat rolled his eyes before sarcastically responding, "No. I don't. _Really_."

Ignoring his annoying gestures and facial expression Serph continued, "Then I'll tell you. Heat, as you recall, your promotion will have to come with an addendum."

The redhead nodded. Aa, yes. He remembered. His promotion was to come with a final test; however, as per their original agreement, the test will have no definite time or scope. It can come anytime, anywhere and could have him do whatever it was that was…"required".

Upon his recollection of the aforesaid agreement, Heat couldn't help but narrow his eyes in anticipation as Serph continued his statement.

'This is it…' Heat thought; his heart racing as he realized that the next words that came from Serph's mouth would be determining his fate; his destiny in Muladhara and in his tribe…

His red eyes flashed as Serph spoke nonchalantly…

"If you want that promotion, you will observe the Holy Month to its full entirety."

"…"

For but a moment, there was only silence…

At that time, no sound, no movement could be observed. It was as if that time had stood still on its head and reality had stopped.

Like the calm before the storm…

Before finally…

"What?" Heat bellowed.

Before finally snapping and cascading downwards with outmost fury…

Serph wanted to wince as he heard Heat's uncouth roar but remained firm; he had expected such a howl coming from him.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Heat growled, his eyebrows furrowed, "You know I don't follow the Divine Scriptures!"

With the same blank expression that every member of Embryon knew him for, Serph spoke, "If you would also look at your records, it clearly mentions that you are still a member of this religion Heat. Besides," he paused as he waved his hand dismissively, "this is your final test."

At that, Heat's jaw dropped. He just had to be fucking kidding him!

'No fucking way…' Heat thought as Serph continued his speech, half-knowing what was to come next.

"If you want the position as Military Chief, then you must display unwavering discipline as well as strength and set an example to your troops." said Serph as he crossed his arms, "The Holy Month is just the perfect test for this sort of issue, don't you think?"

Serph wanted to pat himself on the back. This was it. And it was brilliant. This was what would bring him the ultimate soldier and a disciplined Heat. He snorted at that last part.

This would surely get Heat to follow the rules from now on; _just like everybody else._ What-did he think that because he was strong and a good asset to the tribe that Serph would just overlook all of the transgressions that he made?

He _did_ tolerate him in the past.

But no more.

First of all, he would come late…

He would disobey orders; large or small.

His social skills were totally nonexistent, making him unfit for team missions and such…

The list went on and on…

But now, that had to stop.

If it didn't, what would happen next?

'Probably snap my neck when my back is turned and usurp the leader's position.' he thought nonchalantly.

And if Heat refused the addendum?

He grinned once more.

'He wouldn't.'

Nope. There was just no way that Heat would ever let such an opportunity pass him by. No way at all. He was too power-hungry for that.

Besides, that wasn't the only reason that he had thought such an addendum up.

He was completely sure that with this test, Heat would finally calm that raging heart of his and…perhaps find peace…and enlightenment. After all, he could understand why Heat acted the way he did anyway. Heat had no parents and had no role-model. Hence, he grew up bitter and selfish.

And because of that…

He shook his head.

There was no need to get into the ugly details.

"Well Heat. That is your mission. Do you accept?" he asked him, his voice firm and strong.

Heat gritted his teeth; did he have a choice?

However…

Before he would accept, there were a few questions that he wanted answered…

xxxx

"That damn bastard…" he growled to himself over and over.

So he got his mission cut out for him.

What now?

He groaned; how was he to make this work now?

In the observance of their law and the Divine Scriptures about the Holy Month, there can be no drinking or eating during the time from sunrise to sundown. There was no sexual activity to be had; minor or otherwise, verbal or physical…gestures or body language…

No drinking of alcohol even after the fast had been broken at night.

In general, no bad habits.

Or in his terms, "No life."

He didn't know how it had been that the Holy Month could be that strict. It was as if that the entire Divine Scriptures had been written solely for the monitoring and the restricting of his life and his lifestyle. It was as if the laws of their religion had been specifically tailored to make his life damn miserable.

He knew and accepted that religion was something that he didn't need.

Sure, the idea of having God exist was…soothing, but it wasn't realistic in his eyes.

'If there really was God, we wouldn't be in this mess…' he thought as he reflected upon the miserable lives that people in the Junkyard lived.

He groaned; but that was beside the point.

He wasn't a Crusader; he wasn't a missionary and he most definitely wasn't a damn monk!

How the heck was he supposed to make this whole thing work?

'No food…No water…No booze…and…' he paused as he gulped, 'No sex…'

At that point, Serph's parting words rung as fresh as daisies in his ears…

"_For thirty days and thirty nights…"_

xxxx

Heat looked at the door in front of him angrily.

This was it.

Two days had passed since his last talk with Serph. This was the day that the Holy Month began. He let out a breath; this was it. The moment he left his room, the moment his mission began.

He shook his head as he remembered Serph's warning.

*Flashback*

_He turned his back and prepared to leave, growling a bit as he did so but froze as he heard Serph speak. _

"_Oh and don't even think that you can cheat in this Heat." he warned. _

_Heat frowned darkly; cheat? _

_Why would Serph think that? _

_He wasn't the cheating type!_

_And besides…_

_Even if he was, how was the bastard to know of that?_

"_You are to report to the infirmary every day before you start your duties and every evening half an hour before Iftar." stated the silver-haired man. _

_Heat turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell for?" he asked; angry and upset. _

_Angry that Serph had asked this of him. And upset at the fact that he felt as if he were a rat being made to run Serph's experimental maze…and with him having no choice in the matter._

"_The medics will check your body in the morning so as to measure the amount of water and food in your system. And in the evening, they will check for any changes; or lack thereof." he said, continuing to eye Heat lazily before speaking once more, "They will scan your body for any intake of food, fluids…" Serph trailed off before raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, "fluids from food or otherwise." he hinted darkly. _

_Heat gritted his teeth, "Done." he muttered venomously, balling his hands into fists before turning and leaving._

*End Flashback*

He growled again as he realized that in his recollection that his feet had already started to move. He blinked as he realized that he was no longer within his room but was standing right in front of the infirmary.

"Better get this shit over with." he muttered under his breath before walking in.

A few moments later, he found himself within a hospital gown, seated in an examination room. He looked around lazily, taking in the drab surroundings.

He never really did like hospitals…

"Heat…!"

He froze as he heard a familiar female voice.

'Too familiar…'

He turned around and was met with a pair of familiar pink orbs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Heat rolled his eyes. Well, it would seem that Serph failed to brief the pink-haired woman…

"Isn't it obvious woman?" he asked; irritated.

Argilla blinked before finally nodding, "So…you're the one that Serph told me about."

Well, scratch that. It would seem that Serph had told her…

But…

Heat's thoughts were interrupted as Argilla's sudden fit of laughter broke through the calm and clean air.

"Oh my God!" she said in between her laughter, "So…hahahaha! You're the one eh? What did Serph give you that you…hahahah…that you decided to turn…into a celibate monk for one whole month? Hahahah!"

'I'm totally fucked…' he thought with disdain and dismay.

Well, there went his bad-boy reputation.

Forget that!

People's opinions of him would plummet!

He groaned.

He didn't really anticipate that…

When Serph had told him about it, it seemed…"feasible" enough for him to accept. But now, as he sat there, listening to Argilla's laughter and taking in her frighteningly insulting reaction, now, he knew that he had made a mistake…

'Oh man…'

"Would you just shut up and take my damn readings?" he shouted angrily.

He had expected the woman in front of him to listen. However, much to his dismay, she had merely continued her own merrymaking.

"Argh!" he yelled in frustration as he stood. He walked towards the door and there ignored the female but stopped as he felt a hand grab his, "Wait Heat!"

He froze as he felt a slight jolt in his system.

'What the…' he trailed off, confused.

He would've pondered over it some more but Argilla's voice had cut such thoughts off…

"I didn't mean that Heat." she said, clearly apologizing.

He turned and glared daggers at her, "Whatever." he grunted, grabbing his hand back.

"I didn't mean to offend you." she told him sincerely, "It's just that…"

"…" He said nothing; half encouraging her to continue.

"It's just that I didn't expect that you of all people…" she trailed off however, she stopped and held her tongue as the facial expression on Heat's face told her that she was treading upon thin ice; _very_ thin ice.

"What I meant is that…I respect your ways." she told him with a nod as she looked deep into his red eyes.

Heat looked at her skeptically for a moment before shrugging off her comment. She respected his ways?

'As if I care…'

He brushed past her, making sure to deliberately bump his shoulder with hers before settling back on the chair and there grunted, "Just take my readings."

Argilla grinned.

Heat didn't know how long he had been sitting there but one thought suddenly emerged from his mind, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

Well, he really didn't care for her. He didn't care what she did with her time…It was just that, if she were the one to examine him…Well, he wanted to know her qualifications and her designation…

'If she's authorized to do this crap at all…' he thought knowingly.

"Well, you probably noticed before…but I've always helped out in the hospital during the Holy Month." the female chirped happily as she examined his eyes and his throat.

"I suppose it's my 'good deed' during the Holy Month…"

Heat rolled his eyes, 'Figures…Selfish.'

Well he did think it was selfish; on the outside, it seemed so selfless for her to devote her time and energy to the disadvantaged and to those in need of medical attention. However, that assumption was completely shattered upon closer scrutiny.

The ugly truth was…there was no selflessness. There was no such thing as true altruism.

Argilla did her duties and had expended her free time not _just_ because she wanted to help people; but rather, because she knew that God was watching. She did her deeds with the promise of being rewarded in paradise.

But none of that mattered to him. That was just his opinion about that issue and he didn't have the right to judge her or her ways.

He, dare he think it, _respected_ her ways.

But he wouldn't let her know that. So, he merely rolled his eyes instead, "Hn…"

xxxx

He looked at his watch. It was his seventh day.

He growled.

He felt as if it had been forever!

'It's just been seven days…?' he screamed at himself.

He growled and then forced himself to calm down…It was a mission; a _mission_.

His stomach growled in response and at that he instinctively held it. He held back the temptation of biting his lips as he realized that he was hungry…and thirsty.

He wanted to lick his lips but he knew that he shouldn't.

It was against the rules after all.

He had remembered; there was no sensation to be filled within the mouth. Nothing…not even the taste of one's saliva was to be noted! Nothing at all.

He groaned. What the heck was he supposed to do now? It was still midday and he was starving…

'Well, whose fault is that?' a part of him shouted.

'How the heck is this my fault?' he shouted back but sweat-dropped.

He recalled then how he decided to wake a bit later that day, foregoing the schedule of eating before the sun rose. And he knew full well that once the sun rose, that eating could no longer be allowed.

And to make matters worse, he had decided to go for training and sparring…

To his great miscalculation, the aforementioned activities involved strength and stamina; both of which were greatly and quickly reduced…almost to nothing.

And what was the result?

The reduction of him from a hunk of a tank into a starving mutt on the street.

He then shook his head. There really was no point in feeling sorry for himself.

'Must press on…' he told himself, focusing instead on the rest of the day and its entailing activities.

xxxx

The sun glared at him with fury and he couldn't help but close one of his eyes as he looked right at it with the back of his hand over his face, shielding him from the aforesaid sun's malevolent rays.

It had been a grilling two hours and still, nothing had changed.

His mouth felt dry and his throat felt parched. What he wouldn't give for a drop of water…

He then shook his head; must focus…!

Shrugging off thoughts of weakness, the man headed over the weapons storage where his next assignment laid in wait but found it impossible as his vision began to fade and blur as he took his steps…

His red eyes widened for but a moment as he realized that weakness and fatigue had broken lose within his system and had enslaved it.

His eyes soon drifted to a close as he lost overall control over his body…

His body felt heavy…

"Heat…!"

xxxx

He opened his eyes and found them met with nothing but white.

He blinked.

Where was he? What had happened?

He made an effort to sit up when a pair of hands touched his chest and pushed him back on the bed, "Careful there soldier."

He turned to his side and was met with Argilla who wore a cheeky smile on her face.

Upon his careful observation of her, he noticed that she was leaning over him, probably wanting to secure him to the bed…And there he noticed her chest shamelessly peeking from the low cut of her corset. He noted with great pleasure how her skin seemed to shine and glow…and how soft the texture of her pearly white skin seemed to be…

He could just imagine the center points of her bountiful chest to be as pink as her hair…

'Damn…What I wouldn't give to just…' he trailed off but stopped as he remembered his current situation. Things like this could wait.

Frowning, he spoke, "What the hell happened to me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, so much for 'thank yous'."

He growled and she sweat-dropped, "You collapsed outside the weapons depot."

"What?" he asked; surprised. He collapsed…?

"I took your readings and I came to the conclusion that it's because of exhaustion and dehydration. Heat; you shouldn't overdo it." she warned.

Heat glared at her, "What the hell would you have me do woman? With this stupid fasting, I can't eat or drink!"

Argilla sighed, "I know that! What I'm saying is that during the Holy Month you should lay off some of the things that disburse physical strength! Like your stupid war games and sparring!"

"Those are my duties idiot woman!" he retorted hotly, his eyes still burning with bright fire.

Argilla was losing her patience, "You're the idiot! Muladharan laws exempt people who undergo the observance of the Holy Month from those sorts of duties! Didn't you know that?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Truth be told that Heat was unaware of such laws.

It wasn't that there was a communication barrier. Hardly. Such information had always been free for him to find out. It was just that the redhead never really considered such information to concern him. Why would it? He didn't follow the Divine Scriptures anyway…He just didn't see the logic of carefully reading such trivial laws…

But that was before.

Now was now.

And now, he knew that it had been he who had appeared as foolish.

However, he wasn't the one to allow the pink-haired woman to know that either…

He smirked inwardly. He just had to turn the tables on her, won't he?

"What about you?" he asked her; his facial expression now blank and unfazed.

Argilla blinked, "What about me?"

Heat sat up and lay back on the headboard lazily, "Why are you spending your time telling me all about this crap? And why did you bother helping me?"

Argilla couldn't believe what Heat was asking her. What the hell was wrong with him? What was wrong in helping others anyway…?

Heat could see the confusion forming in her eyes. He grinned inwardly and continued, "What are your _interests_…?" he asked silkily, letting his words drip from his lips in such a way that he knew would make the female stumble uncomfortably.

He knew that sexual undertones were completely against the rules…But he reasoned that he neither made any hint nor made any comment that involved the damnable "s" word. So, as far as he was concerned, he was off the hook…

'It just depends on how she'd view it…' he thought sadistically, baiting her, 'How dirty her mind really is…'

Argilla was taken aback as she heard him openly question her motives.

But then, in the midst of the uncomfortable place that she had suddenly found herself, she was pleased to know that her anger had returned and there she thundered, "God! Don't be such an ass! You should be thankful that I hauled your sorry butt in here instead of leaving you there for the vultures to feed on!" she told him as she stood up and walked out of the room…with only the slightest blush on her face.

Heat watched her go with a content look on his face.

Well, it would look like he touched a nerve.

xxxx

He released his breath as calmly as he could. It was his eighth day and for a change, he had been summoned to the Strategy Room.

He strode in with an unreadable expression on his face. What was it this time?

He looked around himself and saw his fellow teammates.

He looked from Argilla to Cielo to the stoic Gale and muttered a low and pessimistic "good morning" to which they replied just as solemnly.

Where was the bastard?

A moment later, the aforementioned leader of the Embryon entered; all eyes were fixed on him.

"Good morning Serph!" chirped Argilla.

He rolled his eyes; Argilla was really sucking up to him, wasn't she?

'Stupid hag…' he thought as he believed that he felt something within him twinge. He winced slightly; what the hell was that?

"Calm yourselves. There is nothing dire that has happened." spoke Gale evenly, disturbing Heat's silent contemplation.

Fixing his ruby orbs on Gale's stoic demeanor, the redhead eagerly awaited his next statements, "Then why the hell have we been summoned?" he asked, impatience evident in his voice.

"Chill out brudda! Don't be so cranky!" said a zealous Cielo from his side.

Growling, Heat turned to him, glaring, "I didn't ask you! Chicken shit!"

"Heat!" said a female voice, clearly scolding him.

He whipped around to face her and prepared a thousand curses but stopped midway as he was met with her firm eyes piercing his.

For a moment there, he froze…

He just didn't know what to say…

All the words seemed to have died down and…nothing coherent passed though his brain.

"Well, if you three are through with horsing around, we'd like to press on." Gale said dryly.

"You three have been assigned with placing the sensors within the shafts." Serph interjected.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Why us? And why the shafts?"

Serph shook his head, "We have been experiencing power failure lately…And while we haven't ruled out the possibility of intruders messing with the ducts and getting around the barracks, we did suspect that animals, merely scavengers and rodents had been infesting them…"

Heat wanted to barf at that.

Sensors nothing…!

"Let me get this straight, you want us to clean those damn ducts?" Heat asked incredulously, his red eyes widened.

Serph wanted to grin but didn't…

'Let see what he thinks of this…' he thought sadistically.

"Ewww…!" Cielo whined, "You mean you want us to go up dere and clean up raccoon and rat do-do?"

Argilla wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, Serph. That's just uncalled for!" complained Argilla, "Why can't we just ask…" she started to say but stopped as she saw that her leader stared at her with a warning clearly displayed on his porcelain handsome face.

She held her tongue.

Heat saw that.

'What a useless bitch…!' he thought to himself, disgusted at the display between Argilla and Serph.

'Shameless asses…'

"Here are your duties. You had better get to it." Serph said as the dissemination machine gave them the layouts of the buildings that they were to inspect and purify.

Heat blinked, "Just Delta barracks?"

Serph looked at him lazily, "Do you want more?"

Heat grunted at that.

"I'll take that as a no then…" trailed off their leader.

"So, only one barrack…" Argilla stated.

"Dat's good aint it?" Cielo asked, scratching his head.

Here, Gale spoke, "Yes. Delta Company has been complaining of hearing strange noises coming from the ducts. Shortly after that, they had been experiencing short power failures and if not, power surges."

This piqued Heat's interest; now things seemed more logical.

"Inspect the duct and sanitize it. Then place the sensors." was Serph's simple command.

"We'll get right on it!" beamed Argilla.

"Do we really have a choice…?" groaned Cielo.

Well, it would seem that the idiot stole the words right from Heat's mouth…

xxxx

Heat sniffed loudly for the nth time that day.

He had sniffed so loudly that it had caught Argilla's attention.

"What the heck's the matter? Are you ill?" she asked him seriously with a hint of concern.

Ill nothing. He was a hair's breath close to having a massive nosebleed!

What he really wanted to do at that moment was beat the shit out of his leader and stuff his body into those ducts that he wanted them to "inspect" and "purify".

Serph was really smart wasn't he?

Heat wanted to tear him apart.

Why?

'Because…'

"Cool mon! Delta Company is filled wid girls…!" beamed an overly exuberant Cielo, cutting off any more of Heat's thoughts.

Yup.

Girls.

Within the barrack.

Only girls in the barrack.

His shaft throbbed ever so slightly as his mind ran away with him, bringing him only images of fervent eroticism…

Yup.

He was within a barrack filled with only females…only hot females ready for the taking…

'Heh…Ready for me…' he thought snidely.

And there he was…

Fasting.

He was _fasting_.

He sighed.

'If there is a God out there, He really hates me…' he thought dryly.

"Just shut up you idiot. Let's just get this shit done." he spoke as he brushed past the two, leaving them standing in the hallway.

"Wat de heck is his problem?" asked a confused Cielo.

Argilla giggled, "Hehe…Don't mind him Cielo. This must be hard for him."

Cielo scratched his head, "Ehhh? Wat is? Goin up de ducts?"

Argilla chuckled lightly as she shook her head, "Yea…Goin up the ducts…" she repeated absentmindedly, walking away to follow the redhead.

Cielo frowned; why was it that it was always him who didn't understand these things?

xxxx

'Hahaha…Poor Heat. You're really something Serph…' she thought knowingly.

He was testing Heat's limit, wasn't he?

'Well, the best of luck to you Heat…' she thought to herself as she continued along the hallway.

'And as for you Serph…I hope you know what you're doing…'

xxxx

Heat tried his best to ignore the female voices that seemed to plague the halls. He could hear his fellow tribe members speaking, laughing…giggling.

His uniform suddenly felt a bit tight.

He shook his head and pressed on.

He rolled his eyes as he heard more muffled laughter; more prominent this time. He looked around and saw that he was alone.

'Where the heck is that coming from?' he asked himself.

"Don't cock it like that!" he heard one female speak.

His red eyes widened at that.

That couldn't really mean what he thought it meant, right…?

"That's it. Easy…This shotgun can get the job done."

He rested easy…

Aa, so they were talking about a different sort of cock.

At that last word, his uniform shrunk even further still…and he felt it a bit constricting. He cleared his throat.

"Heat. What's the hold up?" a voice spoke from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Argilla with a perplexed facial expression.

What was the hold up…?

Was she some sort of brain-dead zombie?

'I'll tell you what's the hold up! This whole place! This place is getting to me! Right from the smell that lingers…the soft giggles that echo in the damn air…! I need a good fuck…! That's what!' he internally shouted.

"Well Heat…?" she asked, a bit thrown off at Heat's silence.

"Nothing…" he finally responded.

"Oi wait for me!" he heard Cielo from down the hall.

'Hm. Where was that idiot? Got lost maybe…' he grunted as he started his walk, ignoring the two behind him.

A moment later, they found themselves in front of the entrance for the main duct.

He sighed, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

When no one had responded, he turned around and saw that both of his teammates were staring at him.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Argilla shook her head, "Surely you don't expect _me_ to go in there, do you?"

"And why the hell not…?" he spoke darkly through gritted teeth. He was fasting for Christ's sake and they were nothing but being burdens to him!

Argilla suddenly looked at him as if he grew two heads, "Because I'm a lady Heat…!"

Heat couldn't believe what he was hearing…!

He opened his mouth to retort but was cutoff by Argilla, "Besides, you're observing the Holy Month right? Well, the Divine Scriptures state that it's forbidden for females to undergo such physically-challenging jobs! It's for you males only!"

His jaw dropped at that.

Right.

She was right…And he really didn't feel like arguing with her. Something just told him that doing so was futile.

Abandoning his argument with Argilla, he turned to Cielo who looked smugly at him, "Sorry mon. I aint allowed either."

Grinding his teeth loudly, "And why not?" he finally bellowed.

"Because you're older den me ja?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with it?" he yelled angrily, making Cielo jump and hide behind the still calm-headed pink-haired female.

"Argilla tell him!" Cielo shakily yelled, grabbing hold of the woman's shoulders.

"Why you little-!" Heat started towards Cielo but was stopped as Argilla pushed him backwards, "Take it easy Heat! Cielo's right."

"What?"

She shook her head, "You really should read the Divine Scriptures a bit more Heat. The Holy Month isn't just about fasting and all that! It's about observing piety, generosity and compassion!"

The world around him seemed to spin as he heard the most bullshit-est thing in the world. What the heck was this woman on about? Piety? Generosity? Compassion?

"Hey! I never signed up for this!" he hissed.

Argilla shrugged her shoulders, "Sure you did. Serph said so."

He growled but said nothing, letting Argilla continue her onslaught, "And well, this is part of undergoing the Holy Month…"

She knew that she was pushing all the wrong buttons in Heat…He wasn't the type to understand these things…

Perhaps she should put it in the way he would comprehend.

"Besides Heat, if Serph had been in your place right now, he would be the one up in those ducts." she said sincerely.

Heat's eyes widened at that.

So was that the reason why their leader was overwhelmed with other duties during all those Holy Months…? All those years ago?

"Yup. Believe me. You're not being punished here." she told him, "So, just go up there and we'll support you from here."

Was he supposed to be buying all of that bullshit?

He blinked as he found himself within the duct, crawling. Well, it would seem that he did…

'Aargh…! I hate this…!'

xxxx

He didn't know how long he had been up there but he was pleased that he had found the source of the problem.

There had been a crack in the vent which led to a hole in the wall.

'Animals…'

Cielo had been correct when he had assumed the power outage and strange noises to be the work of raccoons and rodents.

And well, what pleased Heat was that with the least bit of effort, he had mended the cracks, and had replaced all of the chewed wiring that the pests had done.

Well, while he would never admit it, he had been glad that Argilla and Cielo were around. It was through them that he had been able to get the tools and wiring that he needed.

Well, so much for that. He had better turn back and report.

He began crawling through the ducts once more when his other side albeit his perverted self had resurfaced, 'Smell that?'

"…"

Yep. He smelled it alright.

'That's definitely the smell of a female in heat.'

"…"

He shook his head and continued onward. He really shouldn't be fooling around…He just wanted to leave that damn place!

'Or do you…?'

"…"

He didn't dare respond to that.

It was a trap! A trap!

'Come on. It's just going to be a little look…'

"…"

He wasn't listening…!

'Argh! Are you really that much of a pussy already?'

"…"

'I'll bet Serph came up here and stared at them too…'

Heat shook his head; what the hell was the matter with him? Was he just having a conflict with…himself?

'I don't care about that bastard…' he finally retorted.

'Oh come on…Just one little peek…?' his inner demon taunted him.

'No…!' he responded angrily.

'Aa come on…I'll bet you're already imagining them…Their long legs wrapping themselves around our hips…You hear their voices, hoarse and husky from the screaming of our names…Aa, can you feel them tight against us…?'

Heat froze at that point as his imagination ran away with him once more. His eyes widened and his shaft throbbed painfully at the memory of such a scenario.

Beads of sweat began to form upon his temple as he realized that he was at a loss of what to do. There was a part of him that wanted to yield to the demon and alleviate his growing pain but there was another part of him that screamed at him to remain where he was and keep going where he was supposed to go. It was telling him and reminding him that this was a would-be fiasco and was something that he didn't need as it can jeopardize his mission…

"_Heat…! Oh God Heat…! I'm…I'm coming…!" _

He snapped.

Without further words, he followed where the smell and muffled female voices originated…

'Told ya so…' his inner demon pranced smugly.

'It's just this once…' Heat justified.

'Rrrrigghht…' the voice drawled.

A few moments later, he found himself above what seemed to be the locker rooms. He licked his lips as he saw two young women at the bottom as they giggled, clad in only their towels, talking upon things that Heat couldn't really give two shits about.

No; he was deaf and dumb to them…

All that knew was that…

'How I'd like to get in between you two…' he snickered darkly within.

His heart raced as he focused on one woman's breathing, on how her chest heaved up and down…on how her fluffy white towel failed to entirely conceal her chest from his view…

Without conscious thought, Heat licked his lips, losing one of his thirty days in fasting…

Well, he could make up for it in another day, he reckoned. Why waste this…?

His manhood pulsed with life as he continued to stare at them…His eyes widened still and hot blood rushed within him as he watched the aforesaid women take off their towels completely…

'W-what are they doing…?' he thought in wonder as he watched the two sit closer to one another…

Heat's jaw dropped as he watched the two in the act.

Another throb was felt in his nether regions as he watched the two fondle one another.

"_Heat! Come in! What's the status?"_ came Argilla's voice from his communicator.

Heat cursed, 'Fuck…!'

He quickly looked down and saw that the two had disentangled from the other and gathered their towels, "Someone's in here!" one of them yelled.

Wanting to save himself from the impending humiliation of him being discovered, he quickly crushed the communicator and retreated from within the ducts.

'Shit!' he cursed himself.

That was close.

Hell, that was too close…!

Within moments he reached his point of entry and there jumped down, only to be met with Argilla and Cielo's skeptic looks.

"What happened up there?" she asked him.

Ignoring her, Heat walked past her, quelling the still surging hot blood from within him, "Nothing. The job's done. Let's move."

"Wat crawled up his ass and died?" Cielo asked as he watched his older brother figure walk in what seemed to him in an unnatural hurry.

Argilla said nothing…

'I wonder…' she speculated.

xxxx

Heat had never thought that he would be that glad to reach the confines of his room.

He went straight for the lavatory and there splashed his face with water.

'Cold…cold water…' he thought in sickening mirth, erasing within his mind what he had seen…

Finishing, he went to his room and started rummaging through his closet for a fresh change of clothes and his towel. He needed a shower and he needed it fast.

Grabbing his things, he went straight for his tub.

He needed to relax…

And he did just that…

Heat didn't know how long he had been in there; he opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen asleep within the tub. Getting up, he reached for his towel and there headed for his bedroom when there was a knock on his door.

"Yea? What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Heat it's me! Let me in!" said a familiar female voice.

He looked at the sun outside and there saw that it had set. He grinned darkly; it was time for Iftar…

Fasting had been lifted…

'So, up to doing anything naughty…?' his inner demon's voice drawled.

He shook his head and opened the door, "What do you want?" he asked the woman stoically.

Argilla blinked once; she blinked twice as she noticed that not only was her teammate clad in only a towel but was also dripping wet.

'Yummy…'

"What?" he asked again, throwing her off her mental high horse.

She stiffened at the question, "Erm…nothing. I just…I just…" she stammered stupidly.

Heat smirked and leaned forward, "See something you like?"

She blushed at his provocative question but held her ground. Instead, she answered him coolly, "From you? I don't think so. I'm here to inform you that Serph has summoned us for the Iftar banquet. It'll be in half an hour."

With that said, she turned and took one step forward.

His grin widened and there bared his teeth. Oh no she doesn't! She won't get away from him that easily! He wasn't blind! She definitely liked what she saw…! He had been right about her…

Wanting to get back at her for pulling that Holy Month crap on him at the Delta Barrack, he stepped out of his room and spoke, "Are you sure about that Argilla…?" he silkily asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

She froze.

"Come on. It's after Iftar already…We could…" he trailed off, hinting seductively.

She smirked and turned to face him, "Are you sure you want to do that Heat…? I could tell Serph you know…? And where would your promotion be…? Hm…?"

He stiffened at her question and there she mentally waved the flag of victory.

"See you in half an hour."

xxxx

He dug in his food eagerly. He hadn't eaten all day…

"So Heat. How was Delta Barrack?"

He stopped as he realized that Serph had asked him a question.

He looked at his leader before shrugging his shoulders, "It was fine. Those damn raccoons had really done a number on their circuits…"

"Aa…"

Heat rolled his eyes, "You should really do a general inspection on Muladhara's buildings. There are probably cracks and all that crap all over the place…" he grumbled as he continued to eat.

"I'll do that." Serph responded evenly.

Good! It was about time that the bastard started listening to him for a change!

"Heat, what happened to you in the ducts?"

That was Argilla.

At that point, mental alarm bells went off within Heat's brain.

"What?" he asked back, not really certain on what she wanted to hear. He had to be careful. One false move and he could implicate himself…

"We were asking for a status report and there was a massive static interference." Argilla commented coolly.

He looked into her eyes and there he realized that she _knew_ what he had been up to.

'Don't play with me bitch…' he conveyed to her through his eyes.

She didn't change in her demeanor and there he thought that it was either she was stupid and didn't understand or that she was playing stupid…

"I thought I saw another of those animals. I accidentally dropped it. It got crushed in the process." he responded.

"Oh. Okay. Better be careful then next time." she playfully warned, "You never know…Someone might hear you from the ducts. We don't really want anyone to panic and rave about someone peeping on them!" she said with a small laugh.

Heat glowered at her.

Oh she was going to pay for that…

Serph looked from Argilla to Heat. He wasn't blind. She was trying to catch him in the act, wasn't she? Well, she had just done his job for him…

"Ya! Argie's right brudda!" joined in Cielo, "Next ting you know, you might fall from de ducts and wham! Drop down on dose girls ja?"

It was official.

His life was a living hell…

He gave up.

'Just let me off this hook…' Heat though in defeat.

Heat said nothing and there Serph took the opportunity to speak, "Be careful next time Heat."

He was internally glad though. Heat was at least, _trying_ to live up to the Divine Scriptures laws for a change. There might be hope for him yet!

xxxx

He was surprised.

That was all that the bastard had said…

Well, it was useless to think of that…

What really irked him was that the pink-haired woman had tried to do him in! He frowned at that; she'd get hers one day!

He smirked sadistically.

How sweet it would be if it were him to deliver such a blow to her unsuspecting empty head.

He breathed slowly and settled within his bed. Tomorrow was another day.

'Another fasting day…' he thought with dread.

Well, it won't be long now! He had three weeks left!

With those lingering optimistic thoughts, he shut his lamp and slumbered…

xxxx

"_Heat…! Heat…!" moaned the female beneath him, urging him to continue. _

_He was driving her mad…_

_He grinned to himself, "Say my name…!" he rasped greedily, grabbing the woman's hair in his hands roughly. _

"_Oh God…! Heat…!" she screamed as she bucked her hips, wanting to match the ferocity of her lover's thrusts. _

"_Heat…!" she screamed as she came. _

Heat bolted upright.

He looked at his surroundings and saw only darkness.

Flicking the lampshade at his bedside, he awoke with a racing heart…and something else. He grabbed his blanket and lifted it. He frowned as he looked at his manhood; awake as much as he was.

He gritted his teeth as he felt a pulse of pain erode his senses; his manhood throbbed uncontrollably and sent the redhead closer to the edge.

What edge?

The edge that propelled him to be outside and grab the nearest two-legged female and screw her.

"_Heat…hahaha…" _

He suddenly froze as he heard his name being spoken; being spoken by someone he knew…

"Who's there?" he roared, narrowing his eyes.

His heart raced at that point as he realized whose voice it was.

He cursed himself as he realized that there was no one there…He was alone.

_She_ wasn't there.

She?

'Damn that bitch…' he thought to himself.

Yes. The damn bitch with pink hair…

"I must be losing it…"

At that, his thoughts meandered and again, his thoughts came over to his dream; his overly vivid erotic dream. It wasn't the first time for him to have dreamed such a scenario…

In fact it had been happening to him…

'…For the last three nights.' he thought gravely, still eyeing his erect shaft.

He knew very well when it had started.

It had started the very day that she had brought him to his room right after he had collapsed out of exhaustion.

It was the day that he had seen a part of her…And although he made no conscious note about it any further than his daydream on that day, it would seem that his brain and his body still held such erotic sentiments against her.

Much against to his wishes, he found that his dreams, night after night, had been filled of visions of only her.

And as to why, he really didn't know…

He held his chin in thought, 'Maybe I just need to get laid…' he thought with a choke.

It had been too long in his opinion since he had had some…

Get laid? Get laid by whom? He closed his eyes and saw only Argilla's seductive wink and her pink hair. As he felt a familiar throb in his nether regions at the thought of his petal-haired teammate, he figured that getting laid just by any woman wasn't going to do it.

It was going to be her and only her.

Wasn't it?

Besides, he owed her for trying to reveal what he had been doing in that barrack to Serph. And another thing, he was confident that she wanted him the way he did her. He didn't miss the looks that she had given him…And how she had attempted to escape his gaze.

He may not know her that well…but in _that_ department, he read her like an open book…

He suddenly froze. Why was he even _thinking_ of her? They didn't have anything in common! He didn't even know her!

At that though, a part of him surfaced, 'You don't need to know her to know that she's got some mean curves…and did you see those knockers of hers?' it dirtily asked him.

Heat's eyes dilated for but a moment as he visualized Argilla's "assets" but quickly shook his head, 'So fucking what?' he thought, shrugging such thoughts from his head.

Yes. Why should he care?

There were others with superior parts! Others who were practically begging and dying to be taken by a man such as himself…!

No…She didn't interest him! Not in the least!

'Stupid bitch…' he internally spat.

"_Heat…Heat…" _

He stiffened once more as he heard her calling his name, each syllable dripping from her pink luscious lips with utter need…and untold desperation…

'Enough!' he shouted within.

He sighed; okay. Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe she _did_ interest him.

Just a little.

Regardless, he couldn't really do anything much about that.

He frowned as he closed his eyes once more and leaned back on the headboard of his bed.

This whole stupid Holy Month was ruining everything for him, he reckoned.

If it weren't the Holy Month he could've just…

'…Grabbed her and screwed her senseless at the nearest alley…' he thought as he laughed darkly.

He then froze.

This was a no-no.

He shook his head.

He shouldn't think of things like this…

'It could jeopardize my mission…'

As soon as he thought that though he stiffened as he thought he heard his name being called, sighed, breathed…and moaned…

He closed his eyes and sighed, forcing himself to calm down, 'Damn you woman…I'll get you for this…' he vowed.

'After this Holy Month crap…you're all mine…'

xxxx

Two weeks had gone by and slowly, the redhead was beginning to get used to the routine. Although he still had trouble sleeping as a new problem had surfaced; namely his lecherous dreams of his pink-haired teammate, he did his best to uphold the rituals of the Holy Month.

Not too shabby if he said so himself.

Serph couldn't pin anything on him. He didn't eat or drink during the days and he did no hanky-panky; with anyone.

And if he were asked about his dreams about the fuchsia-haired woman?

'Serph would never know.' he thought smugly, 'It's not like I asked her for a quickie…' he thought as he chuckled.

Suddenly a flash came to his mind…

"_See something you like…?" _

He frowned slightly before shrugging his shoulders. That was just a joke! A joke! And as such, didn't count!

'Would she tell…?'

No. She wouldn't. And why not?

'Because if she did, I would never ever screw her. And that, she'll never get to live with.' he thought arrogantly.

So; that was that. He didn't have any sort of "promiscuous" behavior! With anyone at anytime.

Whatever problems he had about the Argilla, he was sure to take care of it within the confines of his personal lavatory.

But that was another story within itself.

'Focus…' he reminded himself.

Now what was in his itinerary…?

He sighed; defeated. Oh yes…

The pilgrimage.

It was finally time to do that, eh?

Granted that he still had to complete the aforesaid pilgrimage but he reckoned that he still had a whole week to do that. He had to admit that he had been procrastinating…

But he can no longer do that…

He frowned.

'Focus…' he told himself as he reminded himself of the great promotion that he was to have should he be successful.

At that thought, his mind beamed and there felt an ounce of optimism…for a change that is.

He blinked as he looked at his surroundings.

The temple stood in front of him. He frowned; one of the sidelines of this mission was to do a pilgrimage which…included paying homage to each temple in each of Junkyard's cities before finally ascending to the steps of the great Sahasrara Temple.

'Better get this over with.' he thought dryly. He wasn't going to do much. As far as he was concerned, he was just supposed to go there, burn incense, give a donation and just get out.

He didn't need to go praying and all that crap.

What was important was that Serph should know that he had done whatever was required of him and earn that damn promotion!

And how sure was he that Serph would know that he had been in the temples?

He shook his head. His Karma ring would tell all.

He frowned as he inserted his ring into the hole in the wall, and there watched, bored, as the temple doors opened for him.

Without further ado, he entered the temple.

He looked around and there found the altar where incense burnt. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to it and lit his own stick of incense.

He really couldn't wait to get out…

He looked at his surroundings and saw the elaborate carvings of the gods…

He raised an eyebrow; so, that was how people depicted them eh? He shrugged his shoulders; he really couldn't be bothered.

Deciding that his visit was at an end, he turned to leave but was met instead with his favorite disaster.

"Argilla." he said, regarding her coldly.

"Heat." she greeted politely, "Doing okay?"

Heat gave her a once-over and noted, much to his pleasure and dismay, that she had her arms crossed, giving him a very clear view of her ample chest.

His thoughts then wondered…and pondered on what they would feel like in his hands…

"Heat?"

Her voice knocked him from his reverie and again he found himself staring not at her breasts but at her eyes.

With one stride, he walked past her while muttering a low "I'm fine".

Argilla looked back at him. What the hell was his problem…?

xxxx

Another two days had passed. He fell on his bed with a gentle thud. He didn't know how much more of this he could take! Everything that he did just seemed to…counteract the other…!

The Holy Month forbade eating and drinking during the days…He was fine with that…until he had begun to dream of Argilla that is. Now he had to endure both day _and_ night!

He sighed.

It disturbed him greatly to know that he thought of her constantly, whether awake or asleep.

And what was his remedy for that?

Spar.

In order to let out his frustration, he had revisited his old haunts; old haunts that Argilla had advised him against. Again, he had participated in numerous war games and sparring practices…He knew that it would tire him out but he didn't care as long as it meant diverting his attention from the woman.

And although he took care of his "needs" privately, his body was both unconvinced and unsatisfied with the way he remedied such a malady.

'I need to fucking screw her…' he thought desperately.

The thought of Serph then interrupted him.

No!

He shouldn't lose now!

He had less than a week to finish this Holy Month crap!

'I'm almost there…!'

xxxx

He had to leave before sunrise…

The temples at Svathisthana, Manipura, Vishudha, Anahata and Ajna awaited.

He turned to his bed and saw his trusted weapon. It was too bad that he couldn't take it along with him…

The Divine Scriptures forbade any sort of violence or the usage of any tool that might endanger one's life or others' lives…And well, his weapon was a blatant heathen in that issue.

The Holy Month, as Argilla had told him, was a month that encouraged piety, generosity and compassion. Hence, no violence shall take place in any shape, in any form. He rolled his eyes at that.

But it didn't matter.

He was still as deadly and lethal without his firearm.

'Those asses better stay away from me…' he thought darkly as he pondered over the members of the other tribes. Sure, Muladhara was very accepting of the numerous pilgrims that walked through their gates and prayed inside their temple…

But it didn't mean that the same could be said about the other members of the other tribes.

He just had to be careful.

Shrugging his thoughts from that scenario, he thought instead about the duration of his trip. He would be gone for a few days and by his calculation, he should arrive at Sahasrara on the very last day of the Holy Month.

He couldn't help but smirk at that.

Finally, this nightmare would end and he would have his promotion.

And as a plus point, he wouldn't have Argilla bugging him or pestering him for the next few days. And that would be good for both his psyche and his body.

Without further thoughts, he set out on his pilgrimage.

xxxx

He arrived at Svathisthana nearly at midday. He frowned slightly; he was a bit off schedule but he was still fine he reckoned. He walked through the outskirts and looked at the gates. He narrowed his eyes.

This would be his first time entering the city…

He walked through it and had shown his Karma ring. He was allowed in. Well, the first step was done. The next was to find their temple.

He couldn't help but look left and right as he saw the people of the Vanguards. Granted that he had seen them before, albeit in the middle of gunfire, but never had he seen them in their natural state.

He blinked though as he saw the women from their tribe.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at them. They wore their standard gray uniforms. Their skirts were like Argilla's; long and had slits on the sides.

But what caught his attention were the veils on their heads and the covering they had over their faces. Only their eyes could be seen…

At that point, he couldn't help but wonder what lay behind such masks…

'Focus damn it!'

God!

He was such…

'…A pervert.' he thought, finally admitting it to himself.

But still, getting back to the strangely clad females, he could only think of one word to describe them; exotic.

He then shook his head and tried to focus on the ground instead. He walked calmly through the streets but the constant flapping of the skirts in the air as he walked as well as the muffled speeches that he guessed came from within the veils of the women caught his attention.

He really shouldn't stare at them…

Wasn't that forbidden anyway…?

'Oh man…I just need to get in there and get out.'

xxxx

He looked at the horizon with half-lidded eyes. He was glad that the session at Svathisthana had finally come to an end.

It had been too strange in there.

'Okay. First, the women hide themselves, males and females do _not_ go through the same entrances, they _don't_ speak to one another, they don't have _anything_ to do with each other and lastly, they most definitely _do not_ pray together…!' he thought angrily as he unconsciously rubbed his left cheek where a bruise was forming.

Well, he definitely learnt his lesson.

It was just unfortunate that he had to learn it the hard way.

But that wasn't what took the cake.

Nope. Not in Heat's opinion…

'Sick…! Sick people! And to think that…argh, men hold hands?' he mentally screamed.

He wanted to shoot himself at that moment.

He had never seen that in his whole life.

Ever.

And he would never ever want to see that again.

Ever.

Thankfully though, those were things of the past…

Hopefully, his trip to Manipura would be better than that.

xxxx

Was he the idiot who thought Manipura was going to be better than Svathisthana? Yup; he was that idiot. Oh how wrong he was.

Dead wrong.

He put his palm over his eyes.

Why were these things happening to him?

He wasn't born yesterday damn it! He was supposed to be an experienced man of the world! But this trip made him realize…that he wasn't.

The world…really was strange.

It was then that he began to think that perhaps Muladhara was the only civilized tribe in the whole of the Junkyard!

He stiffened as he saw a blond female walk past him, her rear completely exposed to his eyes. He looked around himself, asking himself if there was anyone, anybody in that god-damn place who shared his sentiments.

What sentiments?

'That she's practically walking buck naked and nobody seems to care!' he shouted internally, clearly shocked.

Surely, this wasn't normal.

Right?

He looked to his left and right and saw numerous females with the same line of clothing. Their chests were half-way exposed and their rears shamelessly promoted themselves for all to see.

Although he had to admit that he would most definitely appreciate such a culture at any other given time, now wasn't the case. And besides, he may be a pervert, but he was a pervert with morals…!

He paused.

That just didn't sound quite right to him…

Well, in any case, even if he weren't the most gallant, he knew that he had lived his life with some basic principles…! Like…wearing clothes!

'I know it sucks wearing damn clothes! If I had the choice, I'd walk nude…But it's the damn law!'

Well, in that, he was wrong again.

It was the law alright…in Muladhara.

But he was in Manipura.

Well, laws or not, it wasn't his call.

Heat resisted the strong urge to lick his lips and run for the nearest lavatory. He couldn't afford to delay any further!

He then made a face; and there he was thinking that Argilla was showy…

Boy was he wrong.

He sighed and emboldened himself.

'Just forget these losers. Just do what you have to do and leave…As simple as that.' he reminded himself, as he walked through the streets, ignoring the people around him.

He kept his eyes as straight as possible, never letting his gaze stray.

However, what he saw next not only led his eyes to go astray but almost pop out of their sockets as well.

'Tell me I'm fucking asleep…' he groaned to himself, still with widened eyes as he saw that it was not just the females of Manipura that had their sensitive body parts exposed but also the males.

He wanted to puke at that point.

'Shit man…These people are…'

He couldn't finish that sentence.

It was just too vile.

He looked at a stocky man with red spiked-up hair. Heat looked at him with utter distaste as he got a full view of the man's unflattering cracked hairy ass.

And wait a minute!

Was that a tattoo on the cheek?

His stomach lurched at that.

'God…Save me from this hell…'

xxxx

His heart raced and he couldn't help but smile a bit as the long and high steps of Sahasrara Temple lay before his eyes.

This was it.

It had been a grueling two days and two nights for him. But he finally made it.

He sighed, feeling pleasant.

And although thoughts from his previous experiences from the other tribes darted here and there within his mind, right from Svathisthana's protocols of males and females, to Manipura's males walking nude, to Vishudha's men who smoked god-knows what in their pipes, to Anahata's more than friendly approach to pilgrims and to Ajna's Amazon-like women, he was unflinching.

Those things won't bother him anymore.

'Not now and not ever…'

Heat nodded and started for the steps, feeling nothing but refreshment and contentment as the number of steps he took towards the temple's doors increased.

It wouldn't be long now…

Within moments, he reached his destination…

And with his Karma Ring encoded with the symbols of each of the temples that he had paid homage to, the great temple's doors began to open, ushering him onward, deeming him ready and worthy to enter its great and magnificent hall…

'Finally…'

xxxx

He had never thought that such a pilgrimage could bring forth such a joyous feeling. Granted, that he still wasn't the world's most religious person in the world…but now he understood something from what he had gone through.

Fasting, he realized, wasn't merely the depravation of his body or the starvation of the soul…Rather, it was a test of endurance…and patience. Both of which he knew full well. Whether it be in combat or in spirituality, mind and heart, body and soul should be well fortified.

He had to admit that he had suffered quite a bit when fasting…as he didn't understand its true meaning.

Now though, he did.

The restriction of copulation and such, for him, he realized was something that he had needed to do. He had to admit that it had been his greatest weakness…

And as a soldier, as a man, he knew that he should have none. He didn't claim that he had become perfect over the course of his observance of the Holy Month or the pilgrimage, but he did think, that he had…become a better soldier; a better person.

And lastly, though he were unnerved at seeing the other tribes' cultures and traditions, he realized that looking at them in such a fashion wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

He had entered each of their gates thinking that he knew all about them. And why wouldn't he? He had encountered their soldiers on the battlefield numerous of times. Why wouldn't he know?

However, now though, he realized that such assumptions were flawed.

The pilgrimage had showed him how wrong he really was. It had shown him how little he really knew about other people and other cultures…It had shown him humility and had reminded him on how to be humble…and respectful of others' ways.

Other tribes didn't behave the way Muladhara did, but they did share one common faith and underwent one single pilgrimage.

That in itself overrode any superficial differences they may have…

Or, at least, that was the way he saw it.

And now, with his return to Muladhara, he had never felt so…happy to see it once more. Never in his whole life did he ever appreciate staring and gazing into its buildings, onto the relief that was carved along the walls…or just simply staring at the people who went by.

Heat suddenly froze. Well, he really should stop his musings about that. If he did…

'I might as well castrate myself and throw myself at the temples…' he thought with a slight shudder.

He looked at the darkening sky and noted that Iftar was about to begin…

Hm…

Well, he really couldn't bother much about that at the moment. What he really needed at the moment was to be within the confines of his room and have some peace and quiet.

Furthermore, he knew that this was the last night of the Holy Month.

And that meant…

The next day was going to be normal again and the ceasefire would end.

'And I'd have my damn promotion!' he thought with a grin.

Within minutes, he found himself within his room. Grabbing his cape, he removed it from his shoulders and tossed it over the bed but was interrupted as a soft knock was heard at the door.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to it.

"Yea?"

"Heat, it's Argilla."

He smirked.

Aa…

He made a quick glance at the window and saw that the sun had completely set. His grin widened at that.

Well, perhaps now he would be free to pursue some of his…other dreams and aspirations…

He walked over to the door and opened it.

Red met pink…

Without warning, the redhead seized the woman's arm and pulled her roughly inside…

Using his speed and his feeling of want and desire, he pushed the woman against the wall, his body holding hers prisoner with his face merely an inch from hers…his breath tickling her lips…

"What do you want…?" he asked lowly…huskily.

Argilla's pink eyes widened for but a moment before returning to their normal sizes. She could feel a bit of tingling from their close proximity…She could feel her sight become hazy as she continued to stare within his deep pools of red…

But she must remain ever vigilant…!

"Heat, we have been summoned for the Iftar banquet…"

"I know." he responded lowly.

She made a face, annoyed, "Then why didn't you turn up? I'm tired of coming over and looking for your sorry ass!" she snapped, vexed.

He smirked at her yet again, "Why? Because I knew you would be coming…Sorry ass…? Wouldn't you like to know…?"

"Heh. What are you talking about Heat? What-do you think that I _want_ to be here…? And that I'd like a view of your…of your bum? If you do, then you're crazy." she told him coolly; boldly. She was bluffing; she knew that…but she wasn't about to let him know it!

Heat bared his teeth as he continued with his dog-like grin, "Oh I think you do…And I do think that you'd like to get a view of my ass. And yes…" he trailed off darkly, "I think I am crazy."

"Besides…the Holy Month is over…" he rasped.

She gasped at that.

Heat drew himself closer to her and leaned over her shoulder, his lips near her ear, "Just admit it…" he whispered seductively.

"One more thing…" he trailed off, "I still owe you for trying to squeal to Serph about me…"

"What?" she hissed.

"I know you know about what I was doing in Delta Barracks…"

She snorted at hearing his revelation, "Just trying to expose you Heat…!"

He grinned, "Maybe…"

"Or maybe you were jealous…" he whispered darkly, hotly making the woman squirm in his arms. Oh, but he won't let her escape…Not tonight; not ever.

"J-jealous…?" she asked him with sheer incredulity.

"Yea…probably felt bad that I was fantasizing about them…and not about you…" he spoke huskily.

She didn't respond to that.

He smiled; her silence affirmed his claims.

"Don't worry though. Now, there's just you and me…" he commented darkly before giving her ear one deliberate and naughty lick.

The woman moaned against him.

That did it.

xxxx

Serph looked at his watch.

It had been twenty minutes since he had sent Argilla to find Heat. He had attempted to reach them both through their communicators but neither responded.

He needed to speak with them…

It was urgent.

And it wasn't just about the Iftar banquet either.

He glanced at the window and looked at the pitch-black streets.

He stood up and motioned for Gale and Cielo to wait, "I'll be back in ten." he told them.

Soon, he had reached the barrack. He stood in front of the door and knocked.

xxxx

Passion roared from within their systems as they held one another. They had both long denied themselves of this…of the other's touch.

But no longer.

Now, there was nothing to keep them apart.

There were no laws…no boundaries…

There was just them…There was just their heat, their lust…their passion.

Argilla moaned as she hit the back of her head on the wall as Heat continued his assault on her already-swollen lips.

She knew that the Iftar banquet had already begun…but she didn't care.

And from the way Heat touched and kissed her, it would seem that he didn't care either.

She gasped for air as Heat left her lips, and now dove in for her neck.

"Oh god…Heat…!" she half-squealed as he bit her jugular. Her eyes opened themselves and widened as she felt him touch her from her collarbone and settled on her breasts. She bit back another moan when his hands meandered underneath the fabric of her gray uniform and touched her…skin on skin.

Fire was ignited from within her…

A moment later, their apparel graced the floor and there she found herself sprawled on his bed, with him above her.

They stared at each other for a while…searching the other's eyes for an explanation, any explanation that would justify why they were doing what they were doing.

"I want you…" Heat whispered as he comfortably lay in between her parted legs.

"I…I want you too…" she whispered back.

Heat knew that she'd see things his way. He was glad that he had been right about her.

He nodded at her and slowly lowered himself unto her…

"Heat…! Argilla!"

Both froze.

It was Serph.

"Just so you two know, the temple of Sahasrara has not declared the end of the Holy Month. It will end tomorrow…!"

"Let me repeat-the Holy Month is still _ongoing_! And so is your test Heat!" half-yelled Serph from the other side.

The world froze.

Time ended and reality shattered.

Heat's eyes widened.

What…?

So…the Holy Month was still…going on…?

His breath trembled, his heart stopped…

"Fuuucccckkkk!"

xxxx

FIN

A/N: Okay. Some of you may be confused about a few things:

**Haram:** Arabic word meaning "unlawful" or noncompliant with the Shari'ah law.

**Halal:** Arabic word meaning "lawful" or compliant with Shari'ah law.

**Shari'ah Law:** The Islamic way and principles.

**Iftar:** Arabic word that means "breaking the fast" during the Holy Month of Ramadan. Arabic families usually prepare a feast for this event; happens every evening.

**Heat's records:** There are countries in the world that specify the religion being followed by the bearer of the document in their passports. An example would be the Islamic Republic of Pakistan.

**Men holding hands?** Again this may seem rather strange to Western people but this is common in the Middle East and in the Sub-continent. It does not symbolize homosexuality but rather, is a depiction of deep bond between men as blood brothers.

**Holy Month:** I was attempting to emulate the Holy Month of Ramadan where there's fasting. And even the pilgrimage to Mecca called the Haj.

**Heat's confusion on the end of the Holy Month:** Please note that the beginning or end of Ramadan is through the sighting of the moon. Hence, there is no 100% accuracy in predicting Ramadan or the beginning of Eid. I was attempting to emulate the same within the fic.

So, in the story, since Sahasrara had yet to declare the end of the Holy Month, Heat's test was on-going.

Again, to all, **EID MUBARAK!**


End file.
